This invention relates to copy holders and, in particular, to a copy holder having improved means for movably securing a line guide to the copy holder stand.
Copy holders are known which have a magnetic slide for securing a line guide to the copy holder stand. However, such copy holders are characterized by sliding friction and scratching noises produced by movement of the magnetic slide over the metal guide surface or track at the side of the copy holder stand. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a line guide that is magnetically secured to the copy holder stand but which is characterized by reduced friction and noise in the movement of the line guide. It is a further object of this invention to provide a magnetic line guide which is durable and easily assembled.
In accordance with the invention, a copy holder comprises a stand having a planar support surface, a metal track or edge running alongside and parallel to the support surface, and a line guide in rolling magnetic contact with the metal edge. The line guide includes a ruler extending across the support surface and a housing fixed to one end of the ruler rotatably mounting a pair of magnetic, toroid-shaped rollers side by side with their flats in coplanar relation and their rolling surfaces aligned perpendicular to the ruler. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the rollers consist of magnets each sandwiched concentrically between two metal pole pieces having a diameter slightly greater than that of the magnets. Springs are provided for resiliently mounting the rollers in alignment with a wall of the housing.